


To Our Heart’s Content

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: It was just another day in the streets of Jedha City - then, the light appeared.The encounter with Jyn and the following conversation between Chirrut and Baze, from Chirrut's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is not beta-read. 
> 
> And here are some babbling you can skip.  
> If you happen to have read my other posts in Korean, you would probably notice that, while there are some changes, the later half of this fic feels like the translation of the third part of my other fic, titled 享, in which I toy with the films from the filmographies of Jiang Wen and Donnie Yen.  
> Here is the thing: I am working on a long spiritassassin fic in Korean. However, things happened and it seems that I may not be able to finish writing it - not anytime soon, that is. So, I gave it a thought and decided that I would translate and expand the spiritassassin part from 享 to come up with something that could be posted as a complete work in its own right; hence this fic. Some lines in this fic are even taken directly from my working draft of that longer fic and rewritten to fit into this one. Will I end up using these lines as first intended...? Oh well, we will see.  
> Yet, human mind is a funny thing. While I feel kinda of glad that I was able to finish this fic, I have to admit that I don’t feel confident right now, not just because I know how crude my English writing can be, but also because now it feels like that I have thrown in way too many headcanons without proper setting and explanations. So, I only hope everything is working out just fine, my headcanons sound plausible, and this fic is worthy of everyone’s time. There are other things I’d like to talk about, but now this author’s note feels too long as it is. 
> 
> Anyway, don’t say you have not been warned!! LOL.  
> I hope you’d enjoy reading it and it would be great if you'd let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!

 

* * *

 

 

There was never any more inception than there is now,

Nor any more youth or age than there is now,

And will never be any more perfection than there is now,

Nor any more heaven or hell than there is now.

 

from _Song of Myself, III_ by Walt Whitman

 

 

* * *

 

 

— And there was the light.  

 

Only a small pebble in the streams of the Force whirling around and through the crowd in the busy street — yet, it was so strong and bright that it made Chirrut tense up. At loss for words for a moment, he even stopped chanting the words that were ever so natural to him. He could hear Baze calling his name in a questioning tone, but he couldn't answer. As his ‘sight’ got used to its glow, it became clear that it was coming from the kyber crystal piece that was hanging down the necklace around someone’s neck — a young girl. Then, Chirrut realized with surprise. 

 

She was shining, like a star. 

 

With her kyber crystal as its core, the Force danced around her with such intensity that it created white flares. It was quite a stunning sight. The way the Force moves around her made him immediately drawn to her. While this all-seeing fortune teller gig was just a gimmick to pick up information from small talks and gossips in streets, Chirrut, with his curiosity piqued, simply took a reasonable step of calling out to her.

 

“Would you trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future?” 

 

Standing right behind him, Baze muttered Chirrut’s name again, this time in a warning tone. Chirrut could feel Baze’s discomfort. Yet, Chirrut knew that Baze is not going to take any action, not because he did not see this girl as a potential danger, but only because he knew and trusted Chirrut, that Chirrut would have his reasons and he would not willingly let the danger fall on them. Only if Baze could see what Chirrut was seeing right now — he, of course, would tell Baze when asked, but seeing and hearing were often two different things. Now, however, was not the time for explanation. Right now, he needed to focus on the girl, who was now looking around. The light was swinging, following her movements as she tried to locate him.

 

“Yes, I’m speaking to you.” 

 

As if taking a cue from him, the light stopped moving. Chirrut could feel her watchful stare upon him. She finally noticed him. 

 

“Your necklace?” 

 

Now being one of those rare moments when he felt a fang of regret about his loss of sight, Chirrut tried his best to hear her instead with the help from his echo-box, as she started to walk toward him. The way she approached told him few things about her already: cautious, but curious in nature. In his heightened awareness, he could also hear Baze shifting his gear in his hand and backing away to give him some space to talk with the girl. Baze, now back with his usual calm voice, did not forget to have his say before he moved away though, already knowing that Chirrut was paying attention to him as well. 

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

 

Before Chirrut could turn his head and say anything, the girl was already standing in front of him. Up close, the Force around her felt even brighter. Feeling delighted, he couldn’t stop grinning. 

 

“I am Chirrut Îmwe.” 

“How did you know I was wearing a necklace?” 

 

Chirrut’s grin deepened. Even though it was disappointing not getting her name from her, her question was quite a reasonable one and something that Chirrut would expect from her in this situation. If the Force around her made him interested in her, now Chirrut began to like her. 

 

“For that answer you must pay.”

 

The girl looked around and, from her movements, she of course did not believe him (which was understandable). And it was obvious that she had a quick wit and sharp eyes; when she asked her next question, it was not directed to him. 

 

“How did _you_ know I was wearing a necklace?”

 

Catching a glimpse of her fiery side and her pride, Chirrut felt delighted. He could also imagine how uncomfortable Baze must feel right now, even though he must be keeping his face neutral. Thanks to his height and build, Baze could usually chase away anyone with his look only, but this girl was more than willing to challenge him. And because he could see the way the Force flowed between them, Chirrut could picture two of them getting along just fine. Baze with his kind soul would easily warm up to her and look out for her just like a big brother — yet, since Baze was usually not the one to talk, it was as always up to Chirrut to speak to her and keep up the conversation.   

 

“What do you know of kyber crystals?” 

 

Startled a bit by the turn of the conversation, she hesitated for a second. Her observant eyes reached Chirrut’s face once again. From the way the Force stalled, he could tell that she was feeling conflicted about something; was it about whether to walk away from him? Chirrut waited patiently for her. Then, she opened her mouth —

 

“My father — “ 

 

If her voice that sounded bitter was not any indication, the Force around her shook and lost its bright hue for a moment. Even though he did not know her past, her earnest reaction made Chirrut feel sympathetic for her. Yet, she composed herself pretty quickly. 

 

“He said they powered the Jedi lightsabers.” 

 

Her self-discipline was quite impressive and, if it were possible, Chirrut now liked her even more. Despite what Baze kept saying from time to time, Chirrut was not the caring type. It was always Baze who had such a soft spot, being the one who truly cared for others, when most of the time Chirrut simply did what he was needed to do from the sense of moral obligation. Given that it was not easy for Chirrut to like someone at first sight, it could be said that Chirrut now was experiencing a true miracle. He really wanted to learn who she was and what she could do — yet, there came another voice calling her name, spoiling the moment.  

 

“Jyn.” 

 

Looking at the direction, Chirrut could see a man, who was another interesting sight. The flow of the Force around him was halted, not connected to anybody. Carrying a heavy burden, he was carefully guarding himself, keeping a tight rein on himself. It was like he was living in the cage of his own creation. Chirrut almost shouted out to him, ‘is it not heavy to carry around your cage wherever you go?’ Yet, he also knew the man would ignore him even if he spoke to him, as the man did not try to hide his disdain for Chirrut and Baze. So, Chirrut simply kept his silence, waiting for the chance to speak to the girl — Jyn, as the man urged her to move on. “Come on,” the man said. Remaining on the same spot for a moment, the light flickered, clearly reflecting her reluctance. After a moment of hesitation, Jyn finally started to move at her companion’s urging. Chirrut decided to tell her, even though it would come as a riddle to her. He shouted.

 

"The strongest stars have hearts of kyber.”  

— And you are amongst them. 

 

Watching the light move once again into the crowd — their streams of the Force, Chirrut wished that she'd understand the truth lying beneath the riddle. Even when she and her companion were completely lost into the busy crowd, Chirrut could still find himself drawn to Jyn, whose presence lingered in his mind. He kept thinking about her and how bright she shone. So, he stood up, putting the bowl in his hand on the ground. Yet, before he took his first step into the street, a voice came from behind, readily as if it was waiting for him.

 

"Where do you think you are going?"

“I find her interesting, so I intend to go to speak with her again. She even might need some help."

 

Adjusting his grip on the staff in his hand, Chirrut turned to walk to the direction Jyn and her companion took off. But even before he could take his first step, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. 

 

"I do not like this.”

 

Smiling at Baze’s blunt statement, Chirrut leaned his staff against the wall and turned around to face Baze. Other people would just hear a strong complaint from his words. No one could read Baze easily when he always guarded himself so carefully; however, Chirrut was not anybody. Even now, he could clearly hear the words Baze deliberately omitted. Ever so careful and attentive, Baze of course did not approve Chirrut’s decision to follow Jyn, a mere stranger to them ‘yet.’ However, through his tone and gesture, he was saying loud enough: ‘nevertheless, I will go with you, since it is what you want.’ 

Chirrut reached out with his right hand to touch Baze’s face. Tracing his face with fingers, Chirrut reminded himself of how lucky he was to have Baze. It was always both comforting and saddening to think Baze would follow him willingly — even to the death. Chirrut learned long ago that, in the moments like this, he needed to say something before he’d be unable to say anything at all and it took the best of Chirrut’s effort to speak in a playful tone.  

 

“And you had me worried for a while. I was afraid that you were finally done with old me.” 

 

Baze snorted and wrapped his arms around Chirrut’s back. His embrace was gentle and protective. 

 

“Even though I hardly understand your need for me when you are the one who always reminds me that you walk with the Force.” 

“Yes, that is true; the Force is here with me and always will be. But I’d get awfully cold without you warming my bed.” 

 

And, knowing enough about Baze, Chirrut knew that Baze did hear the words ringing in his mind as clearly as he would have said them out loud. 

 

— I love you and need you, Baze.

 

Chirrut could feel Baze smile and wrapped his left arm around Baze’s waist. 

 

“Sorry that you are stuck with me. But remember that you need to do good deeds to atone for your sins and you still have a long way to go.” 

“If so, I have already paid my debt by just being with you — more than enough, actually.” 

 

It sounded sarcastic, but Chirrut could read Baze’s thought from the way his hand affectionately rubbed Chirrut's back. Chirrut turned his head slightly back, and Baze’s lips gently kissed him. After their lips parted, Chirrut leaned into Baze. In Baze's strong and warm embrace, Chirrut with his eyes closed enjoyed the waves of the Force around Baze, caressing his body and easing up his mind. Chirrut wished he could remain here in this moment, enjoying the perfection of this shared moment of serenity and love in Baze's embrace. Yet, he had to hurry up if he wanted to catch up with Jyn. Chirrut sighed and pulled away from Baze’s embrace.  

 

"I'll go ahead. Please don’t forget to bring my bowcaster.”

“If you need a personal porter, just hire one."

 

The arms that held him disappeared, and Chirrut felt lost for a moment. However, the sound of pulling up the bowcaster that was leaned against the wall followed, making Chirrut smile again. Whatever would happen, he would be sure and feel assured about the one thing that would never change. So, Chirrut simply picked up his staff and started walking forward, with a smile on his face and without any waver in his steps. 

 

 

 


End file.
